Syndicates
Syndicates are groups of interest operating throughout the Origin System separate from the Corpus, Grineer, and the Tenno. These factions have their own ideologies and goals regarding the fate of the system, with some inevitably in disagreement with another syndicate. Syndicates are unlocked once a player reached Mastery Rank 3. Players can choose to perform various quests, missions and alerts for a particular syndicate, raising the player's affinity with that group and earning unique rewards. Raising familiarity with one group however can raise the anger of another group, and even lead them to launch hits against a player, so choosing which syndicate to gain standing with is important. There are currently 6 known Syndicates, each having their own unique themes and goals. Every syndicate has a particular relationship with other syndicates, favourable or otherwise. Earning reputation with a particular group also earns reputation to a group they have favourable relationships with, but decreases reputation with another group that they oppose. Standing Standing is a special resource central to the Syndicates mechanic, which indicates a Tenno's favor with a particular syndicate. Players can begin earning Standing once they reach Mastery Rank 3. Earning Standing with a syndicate is largely a matter of wearing that syndicate's Sigils, a cosmetic item received from Syndicates. When wearing a syndicate's sigil, a portion of any affinity earned will be converted to Standing with that syndicate - roughly equivalent to 1/450 of total affinity earned without bonus. Additional Standing is also earned by performing special syndicate-exclusive missions. These exclusive missions are unlocked once the player has reached the first rank with a syndicate. Syndicates offer rewards which can be purchased by spending Standing with that syndicate, essentially trading on "favors" that the Tenno has performed for that syndicate. Syndicate rewards are gated by rank within the syndicate, and syndicate rank is gained by achieving certain amounts of Standing. In essence, a Tenno can choose to spend earned Standing on lower-tier rewards, or save up Standing to gain access to higher-tier rewards. Unlocking ranks also requires sacrificing specific items requested by a syndicate in order to unlock the next rank. Standing with a syndicate can be negative, which occurs if a Tenno has been performing favors for a rival syndicate said group dislikes. However, there is a lower limit on how much negative Standing a Tenno can have with a syndicate. Syndicates with whom a Tenno has negative favor with is considered hated by that group, which will make them send Death Squads consisting of a number of their elite Eximus troops to hunt down said Tenno. Rewards At Rank 1 in a Syndicate, Tenno can purchase Eximus Specters. At Rank 4, Tenno can purchase Weapon Augment Mods, which are mods that are exclusive to an individual weapon. At Rank 5, each Syndicate sells a selection of Warframe Augment Mods, which are mods exclusive to individual Warframes that modify a particular Warframe ability in unique ways. Each Warframe is favored by two different Syndicates. Trivia * Red Veil, New Loka, and The Perrin Sequence are non-hostile towards each other. Steel Meridian, Arbiters of Hexis, and Cephalon Suda also share this relationship, which means you can boost relations with either of those sets of 3 freely without worrying about losing relations drastically. Tips * Supporting a combination of various Syndicates can raise your reputation with four or five groups. There will be some amount of conflict reducing the efficiency. * Ranking up in Syndicates to Rank One (5,000 standing) equates to about 6 games of any defence to at least wave 20. The longer you play the more standing you will receive for your Syndicate while wearing the appropriate Sigil. Enemy level also appears to be a contributing factor. If one plays a T1 defence to wave 20 then leaves then one will receive less Standing than if one plays a T4 defence and also gets to wave 20 then leaves. Media SyndicateRelationship.jpg|Chart showing the relationship between syndicates. Expand Your Reputation|DE Teaser video showing the leaders of each Syndicate. de:Syndikate __notoc__ Category:Syndicates Category:Factions Category:Update 15